


Dinosaur's World

by starsinger



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Inspired by Jurassic World and another series I can't remember the name of where humans lived and worked together on an island, I'll call this a Jurassic World AU. Allie, an animal liaison for Bricca, a mysterious place where humans and dinosaurs live alongside each other and cooperate with each other, have come to Isla Nublar under the cover of the evacuations to obtain young to supplement supplement the numbers of species whose existence is being threatened by disease at home. We'll see what happens. Don't own them.





	Dinosaur's World

The large ship landed on the island undercover of darkness and trees. Not difficult considering the amount of both. The front of the ship opened letting out several large, dapple colored dogs who immediately put their noses to the ground and trotted off into the trees. A series of short barks issued from the trees and a large, feathered foot stepped down from the ramp. Intelligent, dark eyes took in the scene around it as four others joined her. Andlou was her name, and her 7 foot feathered frame belied just how dangerous she could be. The raptors carefully followed the barks out into the darkness. Andlou trilled as one of the dogs emerged from the undergrowth and pointed his muzzle further inward. Andlou turned back to the ship while one of her packmates followed the dog.

Several more dinosaurs ranging from the size of chickens to slightly smaller than the raptors quickly came down the ramp and out into the jungle. Finally, several humans emerged as well, dressed for the environment where stealth and survival would go hand in hand. Andlou walked up to the lead, a woman in her 30s with dark hair, skin and eyes making her camouflage easier than others. Andlou trilled at her. "Yes, I hear you Lou. We risk much coming here as wild and uncivilized as these will be. I hear a trainer had interactions with some of the raptors, though, they may be less civilized." Andlou cocked her head and rumbled, "I'm sure you'll be able to..." A gigantic roar split the air. One of the humans picked up an instrument pointing it in the air. "Well?" the woman asked.

"Tyrannosaurus rex," came the reply. "Adult from the sound of it. Ten miles south of here, we should be fine."

The humans sighed as they closed the hatch and set off into the Jungle. The woman pulled out a whistle and blew three times. No sound came from it but the animal compliment returned. "Okay, we all know why we're here. The rumors are that there is a nursery here with young dinosaurs. We need to locat that nursery and get as many of the young off the island as possible. We also need to see if we can catch up with the T rex there," she said, pointing upward. "We need her DNA." Everyone nodded or responded verbally to her words. "We have a week to do it, so, let's go!"

She watched as they formed groups and headed out. Everyone carrying packs as they would need to set up camp in the canopy every night, especially for the smaller species, and humans. "Allie," one of the men spoke to her. She turned to him, her brother, Caleb. "Are we sure about this? We could be sentencing all these animals to death."

"Our own seismologists have said that this island will destroy itself in 10 years. Death by virus, death by volcano, at least they stand a chance with us," she mused. "Lou, remember, the Raptor lead of the pack is called Blue, show some respect, please." Lou trilled dismissively, but understandingly. "This will be interesting," Allie muttered.

"So, we swing in, establish relationships, round up baby dinos, and get out in a week," Caleb said. "Easy peasy."

"Easy peasy," Allie muttered watching the raptors don electronic equipment and head out into the jungle followed by the dogs. It was going to be a long week as she donned her own equipment.


End file.
